The Fated Encounter
by Hana Dragneel1
Summary: What if Lucy was with Natsu ever since they were kids? What if Lucy joined Fairy Tail by a fated encounter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Fated Encounter

Once upon a time there was a little girl named Lucy Heartfillia, who was playing with her friends: Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Erza and Gajeel in the street which was usually empty on Sundays. They were playing tag peacefully until Lucy fell, hitting her face against the floor. She started crying while someone patted her head. ''Don't cry Luce, you always look better with a smile!'' said Natsu with a grin on his face trying to cheer up Lucy. ''Come on stand up! Tell you what next time you're going to fall I'll catch you so you won't cry ever again!'' he said helping her stand up. ''Ok Natsu'' she said with a big smile. They decided to make some friendship bracelets after that because Lucy had a scratch on her knee and couldn't play tag anymore. When they finished the bracelets Lucy's mom called her to come in the house for dinner. ''Well I'll see you guys later!'' she said waving goodbye to her friends. She entered the house and her mom saw the scratch on her knee. ''Oh dear,what happened to your knee Honey?" ''It's ok mommy, Natsu told me that the next time I fall he's gonna catch me so that I don't cry again.'' she said smiling at her mom. Her mom chuckled and said ''Very well, now then let's go sit down at the table to eat ok? We have something important to talk about.'' Lucy sat next to her mother and they started eating, when they finished Lucy asked her mother what was the thing that she was going to tell her. ''Well your father and me decided that we need to move to another city.'' ''What?! But what about my friends?! Wh-what about Natsu?!'' she said while crying and screaming at her mom. ''I'm sorry Honey it's just that your father got work there.'' she said trying to calm the little Lucy down. ''This is because of dad's work I knew it! Why do we have to move can't daddy go on his own!?'' said Lucy slowly calming down. ''Don't worry sweetheart you can say goodbye to your friends before we leave and this isn't the end I know that one day you are all going to meet again, ok?'' ''ok mommy'' she said while her mom was hugging her to calm her down.

The next day

Lucy woke up sad knowing she was going to leave her friends today but stayed positive because she knew that somehow she was going to meet her friends in the future. She grabbed her friendship bracelet and her keys, she ate breakfast and went to the park with Virgo a celestial spirit that her mother summoned for her so that she didn't go alone and unsupervised. Her mother was a famous Celestial mage that could summon very powerful spirits and Lucy had inherited her mother's powers although right now she could only summon a very weak spirit named Plue. They went to the park where Lucy's friends played when the street on Sunday was full of cars passing by. When they arrived Lucy saw Natsu and Gray fighting, until Erza got in-between them to stop them and then she hit them in the head for fighting so much, while that was happening Levy and Gajeel were playing in the sand box together and Juvia watched Gray as he took his shirt off to fight Natsu, again. Before they continued fighting and playing they stopped on their tracks and saw Lucy with a sad look on her face. ''Lucy what's wrong?'' they all said in unison. ''U-um hi guys I came here to tell you something very important.'' she said tears forming in her eyes. ''Lucy why are you crying?'' Natsu said with a worried expression. ''…I'm moving today and I-I'm going to miss all of you so much!'' she said while crying. Natsu hugged her to calm her down and said ''Don't worry Luce, w-we are going to meet again I know it!'' he said tears forming in his eyes but he had a huge grin that made Lucy feel better. '' Besides we have theses bracelets to keep us reminded that we will always be friends.'' He said wiping her tears away. Virgo told Lucy that they had to leave or they were going to arrive late at the train station, Lucy looked up at Natu then he kissed her forehead and whispered ''Until we meet again Luce.''

After she said goodbye she left that afternoon with her parents to another city.

8 _years later_

''I can't believe it's been 8 years since I've seen them!'' Lucy said in her mind. 8 years have passed since she left her friends, she is now 18 years old and lives in another town named Magnolia in a little apartment across a street. A year after they moved her mother died because of an illness and her father changed into a horrible person who ignored her and forgot about her. When she was 17 she decided to escape and run away from home and wanted to join a famous guild called Fairy Tail as a powerful Celestial Mage. She saw in a newspaper that the guild was located in a city named Magnolia. She is still a little bit new to the city but now she's finally away from her father and living a new life. She wanted to check out some stores to buy new clothes to introduce herself at the guild. She grabbed her keys and put on her left hand a bracelet that she made with her childhood friends long ago and left the apartment. Lucy was walking down the street looking at the store's showcases when she wasn't looking strait she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. ''Ouch!'' ''Oh sorry! Here let me help you get up.'' When the stranger helped Lucy up she saw a bracelet on his hand just like hers when she looked up she saw a boy with spiky pink hair. The boy stared at her intensely. '' Um-sorry for bumping into you.'' ''….L-luce?'' Lucy wondered how this boy knew her name until she remembered the boy who kissed her forehead before she left to another city. ''Natsu?! Is it really you?!'' she said with an excited look on her face. '' Luce I can't believe it! I missed you so much!'' he said hugging her tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Family

After Lucy bumped into Natsu they decided to go for lunch and talk about the things that have been happening throughout the years that they were all away. Lucy told him everything, about her mom, her dad and that she wanted to join this guild called Fairy tail. While on the other hand Natsu told her about, Igneel, a cat named Happy and about all her other friends. ''Wait so you wanna join Fairy tail?'' ''Yeah! I was looking for new clothes to present myself there today and that's how I bumped into you!'' she said smiling. ''Well you should've said that earlier! I'm from that guild see my mark on my shoulder!'' he said proud to show his guild mark to Lucy. ''O M G Natsu you have to help get in please!''

''Sure Luce! Let's go right now! Gramps is going to love you!''

They arrived at the Guildhall

''HEY GUYS! I FOUND SOMEONE THAT WANTS JOIN!'' screamed Natsu so that the whole guild heard him. ''Natsu why did you have to scream so loud!'' said Lucy behind him while smacking him in the head. ''Sorry Luce I was just so excited I got carried away.'' he said blushing which made Lucy blush. Then everyone was looking at Lucy as if trying to see if she looked familiar then someone suddenly hugged her and said '' Lu-chan! I've missed you so much!'' ''Levy! Me too'' she said with a tear rolling down her cheek. After she talked to Levy for a few minutes Lucy saw a man without his shirt on. '' _That must be Gray_.'' She thought rolling her eyes thinking that he hasn't changed much. '' Hey Gray!'' she said waving at him ''Lucy?'' ''Yeah how are you? Oh and Where's Juvia?''she said with a smirk on her face because she always thought that Gray and Juvia would end up together as a couple. ''She's over there by the bar and can you stop smirking at me.'' Lucy chuckles and greets Juvia and Gajeel that was sitting next to her. Then she asked where Erza was so that she could greet her too. ''I'm over here Lucy, you've grown so much I'm happy to see you again.'' She said with a smile. ''Me too.'' Lucy said happily.

''Hey Lucy! Get over here I want you to meet someone!'' said Natsu ''Ok!''

''This is Happy my best friend!'' Natu said excitedly. ''Aye sir! My name is Happy nice to meet you. Natsu has told me a lot and I mean a lot about you!'' Happy said smirking at Natsu. ''Shut up Happy!'' Lucy starts laughing ''You haven't changed a bit have you?'' she said wiping the tears of laughter on her eyes. ''You all look so close like...family'' she said with a sad expression on her face. ''Well, it looks like we have a new friend to our guild. You must be Lucy I heard a lot about you from Natsu.'' Said a small looking man. ''Um yeah I'm Lucy Heartfillia and you are?'' she said with a curious look. ''Well I'm the master of this guild my name is Makarov Dreyar, do you want to join child?'' ''Ye-yes! I'm a Celestial Wizard I can summon up to three spirits if I have enough magic energy.'' ''Very well from what I've heard from Natsu you've had a hard past but don't worry everyone here has a story and we all respect and love each other like family. You may join our guild but before that will you please demonstrate some of your skills to us. ''Sure I'd love to!'' Lucy grabbed one of her keys and said ''OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN VIRGO!'' when she said that a woman with pink hair and shackles on her hands appeared out of nowhere and said ''Do you need anything princess?'' ''Virgo show them what you can do!'' after Lucy said that Virgo went outside and made a huge hole on the ground that looked about 60 feet deep. Then she appeared and said

''How was that master?'' ''Awesome Virgo thanks for your help!''

''I hope you treat my master well Goodbye now.'' She said while bowing to everyone. After that Lucy closed her gate and asked the master where did she had to go to join the guild. ''Oh just go to that girl over there, she will give you your guild mark and I might say that was very impressive.'' ''Thank you!''.

''Hello my name is Lucy I'm new here and I want to join, the master said that I had to ask you to give me my guild mark.''

''Hello! My name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira, I have the stamp right here but you have to tell me where do you want the guild mark? Oh and what color?'' Lucy looks at the direction of Natsu and blushes then she looks at mira and says ''On my right hand and the color…pink.'' She says while blushing heavily.

''Very well'' she puts the guild mark on Lucy's hand and smiles at her. Lucy then goes to Natsu and shows off her mark. ''Natsu, look look! I got my guild mark!'' ''That's great Luce! Hey you wanna be part of my team?'' ''What do you mean?''

''Well everyone has a team they are like little families in a huge family that is called a guild. My team is just Happy and I but with you on our team we will be a completed family!'' ''Well if you're ok with me then sure!''

''Great! Now how about a welcoming party for Lucy everyone!'' Natsu said to the whole guild.

''AYE SIR!'' they all said in unison and started the party with; drinks, a huge cake, dancing to music and last but not least Mira singing a beautiful song after Gajeel almost exploded everyone's hears with his singing. By the end of the day Lucy felt like she was part of a real family that cared for her and would never betray her. She finally felt like she had a home after all those years of being alone and now the adventures of team Natsu and her friends is just beginning.


End file.
